Miedo a la Oscuridad
by CriXar
Summary: Un pequeño temor posterior...


Enormes patas largas, una sombra aterradora, los desesperados chillidos de las babosas y los gritos de la gente al saber que se acercaba. Todo eso es lo que recordaba Trixie en sus sueños desde el incidente con el Monstruo de las Mesetas.

Nunca se había considerado a sí misma con una persona cobarde, pero aquella había sido un experiencia de esas que ni en el más mínico cabo de cordura se pensaría repetir.

¿Cómo lo había resuelto? Simple. Dormir lo menos posible. Descansaba tan solo algunos minutos en la noche, cuando no se quedaba dormida de día durante alguna misión. Su falta de descanso comenzaba a ser percibida por los demás.

Sobre todo por el hecho de ver esa tenue luz colarse por debajo de la puerta de su habitación cuando al dejarla encendida cada noche.

Esa era una más de esas noches. Su arsenal dormía ya sin problemas, mientras ella en su escritorio buscaba con que entretenerse hasta que amaneciera. No estaba muy cómoda con aquella rutina de vampiro, pero era mejor que sus pesadillas.

Recostada sobre algunas fotografías, la pelirroja luchaba por resistir el sueño. Sus párpados insistían en cerrarse mientras escuchaba... ¿pasos? No, debía estar demasiado cansada. Todos en el refugio se habían ido a dormir ya.

-¿Trix?- llamó alguien tocando levemente su hombro, sobresaltándola.

-¡Aaahh!

-Lo siento.

-¿Eli?- dijo ella restregando sus ojos.- ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo a tí.- respondió el Shane.- ¿Es por esto que te quedas dormida todo el tiempo?

-No...- bostezó Trixie.- ¿Qué dices?

-Tienes que ir a dormir.- dijo él ayudándola a levantarse de su silla.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica de repente, zafándose de él.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Eli confundido por su sorpresiva reacción.

-No quiero dormir.- dijo ella hechándose hacia atrás.

-Actúas como una niña.

-Puede ser, pero no pienso dormir.

-Trix, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo el pelinegro con dulzura. La camarógrafa se sentó en su cama para luego cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos.

-Es por la criatura.

-¿Aún tienes pesadillas con eso?- preguntó Eli sentándose a su lado antes de colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Cada vez que cierro mis ojos aparece. Todo vuelve.- confesó Trixie reteniendo el llanto.

-Sé que no fue una experiencia muy agradable, pero tienes que dormir. No puedes continuar estando tan cansada cada vez que tenemos trabajo.- dijo él. Luego pensó un poco.- Mira, si quieres podría dormir contigo esta noche. S-solo para que te sientas segura.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-Muy bien.- Eli se recostó sobre la almohada, moviéndose hasta el lado contrario para dar espacio a Trixie. Ella se acomodó en el otro rincón, con su cabeza a la altura del hombro del chico. Luego de colocar la sábana sobre ambos, se acurrucó dando la espalda a su amigos.

-Descansa.

-Descansa.

Algunas horas más tarde, Eli se despertó ante un brusco golpe. La manta se sacudía bruscamente. Vió a su lado a Trixie. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, se podía ver el temor dentro de ella.

-Trix... Trixie...- llamó él sacudiendo su hombro. La muchacha parecía no poder escucharlo. Presionaba sus párpados con fuerza y sus labios temblaban.- ¡Trix!- llamó finalmente intentando sentarla.

-¡Ahg!- Despertó por fin, con sus pupilas contraídas por el pánico, sus manos completamente rígidas y su mirada fija en la pared frente a ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el Shane. Vió de inmediato una escurridiza lágrima recorrer la mejilla de su amiga.- Fue esa pasadilla de nuevo, ¿no es verdad?- Ella tan solo asintió, mirando hacia abajo.

Sin decir nada más se acercó hacia ella y rozó su frente contra la suya. Esta caricia terminó de quebrantar a Trixie, quien se aferró rápidamente hacia él, como si reteniendo su brazo todo acabaría. Eli la cubrió con sus brazos sin separar su mirada de ella.

-Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.- le susurró. La pelirroja se desahogó en un llanto casi inaudible por un rato. No fue si no hasta que dejó de sentir sus entrecortados suspiros que Eli se dió cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormida.

La acostó de nuevo en la almohada, pero no logró separarla de él, no al menos sin evitar que se despertara. Resolvió acomodarse con ella, antes de cubrirse con la manta de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que esa cosa no regresará por tí si es que yo puedo impedirlo.- dijo a su oído. Podría jurar que la vió sonreir en sus sueños. Luego de un ligero beso en la frente cerró sus ojos para terminar de dormir aquella inusual noche.

_**Amo los finales felices. ¿Ustedes no?**_


End file.
